I'm Too Shy and I Don't Know Why
by Airashii Yui
Summary: Kanata's P.O.V about Miyu. He wants to tell her how he feels, but can he? Can he tell her before their happy days are over? I can't say it's a KxM... Even though! R&R!


**Hope this story would make your day… **

* * *

IT'S 8th GRADE…

I stared at the girl next to me…

She was my so called 'best friend'…

She had long, blonde silky hair… she had intense emerald green for eyes… she had a great smile that made boys drool over her… I was one of them…

I stared at her long, silky hair… wishing she was mine…

But she didn't notice me like that… I knew it…

After class she walked up to me asking for the notes she had missed the day before… I handed them to her… she said 'Thanks' and gave me kiss on the cheek…

I wanted to tell her… I wanted her to know that I don't want to be 'just friends'…

I love her but I'm too shy to tell her… and I don't know why…

IT'S JUNIOR YEAR…

My phone rang and I answered it… on the other end it was her…she was in tears… mumbling on and on about how her love broke her heart… She asked me to come over because she didn't want to be alone… So I did…

As I sat next to her on the sofa… I stared at her soft, emerald eyes, wishing she was mine…

After two hours… a Drew Barrymore movie appeared and three bags of chips for snacks…She decided to go to sleep… she looked at me and said 'Thanks' and gave me a kiss on the cheek…

I wanted to tell her…I wanted her to know that I don't want to be 'just friends'… I love her but I'm too shy to tell her…and I don't know why…

IT'S SENIOR YEAR…

The day before prom she walked towards my locker… 'My date is sick' she said… He's not going to go… Well, I didn't have a date and in 8th grade, we made a promise to each other that if neither of us had dates, we'd go together just as 'best friends', and so we did…

IT'S PROM NIGHT…

After everything was over with, I was standing at her front door step… I stared at her and she smiled at me… I wanted her to be mine, but she didn't think of me like that and I know it…

Then she said, "I had the best time, thanks!" and she gave me a kiss on the cheek… I wanted to tell her… I wanted her to know that I don't want to be 'just friends'…

I love her but I'm just too shy… and I don't know why…

IT'S GRADUATION DAY…

A day passed, and then a week, and then a month… Before I could blink, it was graduation day…

I watched her perfect body… she floated like an angel up on stage as she got her diploma…

I wanted her to be mine… but she doesn't think of me that way… and I know it…

Before everyone went home, she came to me in her smock and hat… she cried as I hugged her… she lifted her head from my shoulders and said, "You're my best friend, thanks!" and she gave me a kiss on the cheek…

I wanted to tell her… I wanted her to know that I don't want to be 'just friends'… I love her but I'm too shy… and I don't know why…

IT'S A FEW YEARS LATER…

Now I sit in the pews of the church... A church that she is getting

Married in now… I watched her say 'I do' and drive off to her new life… married to another man… I wanted her to be mine… But she didn't see me like that… And I knew it…

But before she drove away, she came to me and said 'You came! Thanks!' and she kissed me on the cheek… I wanted to tell her… I wanted her to know that I don't want to be 'just friends'… I love her but I'm too shy… and I don't know why…

YEARS PASSED…

I looked down at the coffin of a girl who used to be my 'best friend'… At the service they read a diary entry she had wrote in her high school years…

This is what it said:

_I stare at my so called 'best friend'… wishing he was mine… _

_But he doesn't notice me like that… and I know it… I wanted to tell him… I wanted him to know that I don't want to be 'just friends'… I love him but I'm too shy to tell him… and I don't know why… I wish he would tell me he loved me…_

…I wish I did too… I thought to myself and I cried…

* * *

**I know that the 'kissing on the cheek' thing was 'Kanata and Akira' act, but I think it might've been okay if it was Miyu kissing Kanata on the cheek…**

**This story inspired me from a chain mail I received so just to tell you, this story plot is not mine :)**

**I'm sorry if it was too sad, but I wanted to try a sad ending… sorry (again, I tell you the plot is from a chain mail)! Tell me what you think and please R&R! Arigato!**


End file.
